


It's golden like daylight

by mabuchigyuu



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cute, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Not Beta Read, Soft Kang Taehyun, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Whipped Kang Taehyun, its just a drabble, lots of kisses tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabuchigyuu/pseuds/mabuchigyuu
Summary: Taehyun and Huening Kai come home a little early to surprise the others with presents but the latter has another present in store for the blonde haired boy.orHuening Kai is just too whipped for Taehyun and can't help but tease him.
Relationships: Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	It's golden like daylight

**Author's Note:**

> for the event The Last Ten Stars with TXT by @miintaexty in twitter <3
> 
> i listened to daylight by taylor swift while writing this ^_^

Taehyun brought out the Christmas present from inside the bags. Him and Kai went out shopping in secret for their hyungs who were still practicing for their year of end performances. Since the duo were already done with their parts, their instructor let them go home for the night. 

"Kai-ah, did you get the gift wraps?" 

Taehyun was rummaging through the multiple bags filled with numerous ornaments, lights, balloons, gifts and stockings. 

The said boy raised his hand holding the wrap and went back to expertly wrapping the remaining gifts up with the shiny paper. Each crease folded to perfection. 

Watching how quick the taller boy’s hand moved, the other was amazed, "How do you do it so fast?" 

He raised up one finger, "I used to wrap gifts with my family every year and I guess I just practiced from it.” Holding up another finger, ”the hyungs can be here any minute."

The boy nodded, moving quickly and bringing the other gifts to the working table and sorting them out. 

“I wish the gift I ordered arrived sooner. It’s still stuck in shipping.” he mumbled under his breath as he ripped the ribbons from its package and began tying them on the wrapped presents. 

“That’s okay, Taehyun-ah. I’m sure they’d understand.”

“But it was for you…” his voice, not louder than a whisper. 

The taller boy lifted his chin up and placed a small peck on his cheek, “I will anticipate it even more then. Think about it, everyone’s focus would be on the present you got me. The others would have already opened theirs.”

“It won’t be that way if Yeonjun-hyung decides to leave his gift unopened like the last time – ”

“Shush, don’t jinx it.” He placed a hand to cover Taehyun’s mouth who just nodded. “We don’t talk about that.”

Taehyun giggled and his doe eyes sparkled with amazement at his boyfriend as he narrated tales about his previous celebrations back home and how his aunt always made these cookies and he would always be the first one to taste them - it just became a competition among the siblings. The boy was so close to his family and hearing his stories about his childhood made him imagine a small Kai running about in the house with several gifts all about the house all the while competing with his sisters for the first bite.

Just a little bundle of joy who would be impatient to open his presents and now, it was him who was wrapping presents for them.

He didn't even realise when Kai was done wrapping until a ribbon was tied on his face bringing him down from his train of thoughts. "W-wait  – what are you doing?"

"I've been calling you for the past few minutes but you didn't respond so – " he proceeded to tie the ribbon around Taehyun's face like a little doll while the other just stood there frozen at his actions.

His heart was beating fast. Their faces were just inches apart. If he just moved forward – just a little bit, he could kiss the taller boy. 

Before the gears in Taehyun’s head could operate and construct a thought, the gap between them closed –  it wasn't him who did it.

His eyes fluttered shut at the sudden contact, his heart jumping around in the cavity of his chest. 

"For me, you're my christmas present." he pulled away and softly ruffled his hair behind the little bow he tied on his head like a puppy. 

Taehyun's breathing hitched when he leaned in again to place a kiss on his forehead. Time seemed to have stopped and everything around him lost focus as the only thing that mattered was right before his eyes. 

The black haired boy rested his forehead against Taehyun's and he could feel the other's uneven breaths on his burning skin. It was enticing.

Taehyun turned to mush under his gaze upon noticing how the taller boy stared at his lips. He felt himself turning crimson and becoming smaller around the arms that held his waist, pulling him closer.

And then it happened- his lips met the other's in a kiss. It was as if fireworks were set to explode right at this moment. A hand from his waist moved for a second and Kai reached over for the switch, turning off all the lights allowing the room to set aglow with the fairy lights.

The small lights reflected in his lights like the stars and soft golden glow on his skin made everything more romantic. It dawned on him how much he loved the other boy. Just one word and he’d leave everything in his possession for him. 

His heart fluttered in his chest and his whole body tingled leaning towards the other boy, glued to him.

His lips brushed over Taehyun’s ever so slightly to tease. He pulled away a little causing him to chase after them, a small smirk appearing on his face. 

Taehyun took matters into his own hands, cupping his face leaning in for a kiss, too impatient with the way he was being teased by his lover.

“Easy now,” he smiled against his lips before capturing them with his own.

It was as if a wave of warmth washed over him, his touch hypnotizing to halt all his senses. The adrenaline rushed through the blonde boy’s veins as he finally kissed him back with the same fervor.

This moment was their very own christmas present and he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading up till here. I wrote this at 1am and while sneaking through my online classes so... I'm not sure how this turned out but I hope you like it! 
> 
> comments are really appreciated 🥺
> 
> follow me on twt @ggukslaugh


End file.
